More than soulmates
by January-21
Summary: Lucas and Haley decide to take their friendship to a new level but somehow things don´t go as planned...
1. Where it all began

It´s my first fanfic so constructive crticism and ideas are very much welcomed

Obviously its a Laley though others pairings may appear later on...

PG-13 (just to be safe), some insinuations and probably adult topics

_Summer before senior year. Naley is married , Peyton and Brooke are best friends again and Lucas is alone. He didn´t leave to Charleston, but Keith did (Lucas´s and Haley´s thoughts are in italic)_

**_CHAPTER 1_**

Haley: How could you do this to me!. I thought we loved each other.!

Nathan: Don´t get get me wrong, Haley, I do love you. But this whole marriage thing is not what I thought it´d be.

H: So, you married me because you just wanted to have sex with me.

N: that´s..that´s not..

H: No, its ok, i get it!. She tried to control her emotions, but she couldn´t help it and tears started running through her cheeks. She grabbed her coat and began walking to the door, but stoped and turned to give Nathan, the man she thought she loved, a last look.

Her emotions were too strong, and she was practically sobbing.

H: you know what. I thought you were a better person, I thought that after all that happened you had finally changed, but I guess I was wrong. She left and a sign that was hanging on the door with the words "Haley & Nathan", fell to the floor and broke into pieces.

_Haley´s pov: I was destroyed. Suddenly, everything I hoped, all my dreams about him and me together, plans i had for our future, were all torn apart. I was angry at him, but I was furious at myself for being so stupid and let him play with my feelings. _

Haley run as fast as she could, it was dark and raining. She didn´t know where she was going, or what she was doing, but she found herself knocking on Lucas´s door. Her face was wet from the rain and her nose was red from crying. Lucas opened the door only to find a side of Haley he´d seen before, her weak side. Their eyes met and he knew exactly how she was feeling.

He embraced her for what seemed like an eternity before letting her in and giving her a towel. He sat on his bed and moved his eyes up her body. God she looked beautiful, even in her worst moments she still managed to take his breath away.

L: So, are you gonna tell me what happened?

Haley just looked at him with her eyes full of tears.

L: c'mon Hales, you know you can tell me everything.

She sat next to him.

H: Nathan and I broke up, or at least I think... She started crying and Lucas hugged her.

L: Hales, I'm so sorry.

_Lucas´s pov: I was sorry because I don´t like to see her suffering. But I was glad they had broken up. For I minute I thought things would go back to normal, and It would be just Haley and me, like it used to. But what was in store for us was far away from normal._

Haley pulled away and continued crying even louder than before.

He embraced her again and kissed her hair.

L: It´s Ok Hales, you´ll get through this. I´ll help you.

Haley pulled away for the second time.

H: Luke.. (pause). She looked into his eyes and saw the only men who had never walked out on her and was there when she needed him the most .The man she used to have a secret crush on.

L: What is it?

H: kiss me

L: What? He looked at her confused, but she was determined and knew what she wanted.

H: Just kiss me.

Lucas leaned and kiss her slightly on her lips, but she put both hands on his face and pushed him closer for a longer kiss. He was shocked at first, but once he tasted her lips, he longed for more.

Lucas pulled away and was about to talk when she interrupted him.

H: Don't ask.

This time Lucas was the one who kissed her. As the kiss got more heated, she leaned on his bed and pushed him on top of her.


	2. Best friends with close encounters

Thanks for the responses... Here´s chapter two...

Please review:D

__

_**CHAPTER 2**_

Lucas woke up the next morning remembering the events from the previous night. He was hoping to see Haley next to him, but she was already gone.

_Lucas´s pov: I was confused about what had happened between Haley and me. Eventhough it felt good, I knew it was a mistake._

Lucas got dressed and rushed to the cafe where Haley was cleaning a table.

When he walked up to her, she walked away and entered the kitchen.

Lucas followed her and closed the door behind them.

L: Haley, can we talk?

H: You've already started.

Haley kept walking around the room until Lucas cornered her so that she couldn't escape.

H: Lucas, let me go...please. She moved to the left and Lucas moved with her.

L: Why are you so angry at me? If it is about last night, you started...

Haley interrupted him.

H: Can we not talk about last night…please.

L: Can we talk about last night please. ´Cause I don't what it meant to you.

She interrupted him again.

H: It meant nothing.

Lucas pulled her against the wall, their mouths inches apart.

L: If it meant nothing, then why are you so nervous?

H: I..I..Iam...I'm not.

Lucas broke the space between them and kissed her. The kiss was passionate, but as the same time sweet. None of them said anything but they knew exactly what they wanted.

_Haley´s pov: And that's how everything started. They say best friends make the best lovers, and they were right. We loved each other, but not THAT way. What began as a one night mistake, ended as a habit. None of us would say anything about it. During the day, we were Luke and Hales, the best friends. But during the night, we would let the passion take over us and make us forget about the whole drama outside the bedroom._

_And the funniest thing was that we couldn't help it._

_Lucas´s pov: Nobody knew about our relationship. We would date other people, but we would always end up together. You could say we were more than friends, we were lovers… or rather best friends with close encounter (that's how we'd define our "thing")_

_We took it as a game, until something happened and that's when things got complicated. And this time there was no turning back. _


	3. Reality bites back

Here´s chapter 3... hope you enjoy it!

__

_**CHAPTER 3**_

Lucas and Haley entered his room making out. She straddled him while kissing him passionately. Lucas pulled away.

L: Maybe we should stop.

H: yeah...

They looked at each other and continued making out.

The kisses got more heated and she took off his shirt and he did the same with hers.

Karen entered the bedroom and found his son making out with no other than his...best friend? At the beginning neither Haley nor Lucas noticed Karen, and when they did, their faces turned red and they were both really embarrassed.

K: OK, I think we need to… uhm...talk

Lucas and Haley looked at each other and then at Karen.

_Haley's pov: That was one of the most embarassing situations I've ever been. Karen was like a mother to me. I felt I was betraying her. But, to my surprise, she took it pretty well…_

Haley and Lucas sat on the couch while Karen walked around the room.

Both were expecting the classical lecture. But it didn't happen. Karen stood in front of both of them with a big smile on her face.

K: so, how long have you been...dating?

Lucas and Haley looked at each other shocked, none of them knew what to answer.

L: uhm...about a month

K: Oh, well...congratulations, I guess.

Haley could feel the tension in the room, she knew Karen was angry, but she wasn't going to say anything to Haley.

H: You know what, I should probably go.

She stood up and walked to the door.

H: Lucas, I'll talk to you later.

Lucas just nodded, and Haley left.

_Lucas´pov: the last thing I was expecting from my mum, was a "congratulations". But I knew she said that because Haley was there, and I could see a lecture coming..._

Lucas was getting up from the couch, but Karen stopped him.

K: Where do you think you are going young men?

L: Mum, I'm sorry, We didn't know you were here.

K: Lucas I could have never imagined this, you and Haley together. And I've got to say, I think is great. I'm not gonna say I wasn't shocked Luke but, you are a grown up, and you know what you are doing.

L: It won't happen again

Lucas kissed her mum on the cheek and walked to his room.

K: Luke! be careful, ok?

L: Yes ma´am

Lucas and Haley were talking on his room.

H: So, what did your mum say?

L: Nothing, she thinks we are dating. I couldn't tell her the truth.

H: I feel so bad about it!

L: Well, don't. He leaned closer to her and started kissing her neck.

Haley kissed him and he kissed her back. When their movements became more intimate, she pulled away.

H: Luke. Just stop!... I have to tell you something.

L: What is it?

Haley looked at him; she had a very concerned look.

H: I think I'm pregnant.

L: Oh my god! Are you sure about it?

Haley was holding her tears. She felt bad, she felt guilty.

H: yes. She started crying and Lucas held her.

_Lucas´pov: That was SO shocking. _

_We were kids, we were very scared. We didn´t know what to do. _

_We agreed we wouldn´t tell anyone about it, but we did, well, HE did._

_Please review... It´s very usefull:D_


	4. The walls are thin

_**Thanks for reviewing!... I really apreciate it:D**_

**_This is a short chapter, kind of a filler..._**

_**CHAPTER 4 **_

Haley and Lucas were chatting on the cafe

H: Luke, we can't do this. What were we thinking?

L: We really messed it up. I know it'll be difficult, but we'll do this together.

H: How are we gonna tell everybody?

L: let's just wait.

H: Luke, we can't keep hiding this, I'm gonna start to show off.

L: I don't think is such a good idea, I mean, you are pregnant!

H: SHH! You don't have to go around telling everybody. She bitted her lower lip. Ok, we'll wait, but just a week. Deal?

L: Deal!

H: Pinky swear?

L: Ok, whatever!

Lucas did the pinky swear showing Haley he wasn't lying.

They continue their conversation without noticing that somebody was in the same room and had listened what they've said. And that person was no other than...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Sorry for leaving it like that... I´ll update soon_**

**_PS: Who do you think it is, tell me what you think!_**


	5. Just an ordinary Christmas Dinner PART 1

Thanks for reviewing **Mongoose 187, Hazbo, jmQt831, LJSkywalker, nemo123489 and dark-girl-faith-sidle  
**I´m gald you like this story...  
If you have any suggestions just send them to me, they´ll be very much welcomed

__

_**CHAPTER 5**_

Christmas day (AN: this part is based on a Dawson's creek episode during the 6th season). This is a really weird reunion but just go with it.

L: mum, do we have to do this?

K: yes hon, I know it won't be the happiest dinner ever, but we have to show everybody we are over Dan.

L: By having dinner with him and his whole fake family? (AN: Deb and Dan are still married)

K: Yes.

_Lucas´pov: This was the worst Christmas day ever. A lot of people were there; Dan, Deb and Nathan; Peyton and her father; Haley and her parents and even Brooke and her annoying mother. It was really uncomfortable, everything was so unreal. _

Dan stood up

D: Let's make a toast for this new big family.

Lucas whispered to Haley who was sitting next to him.

L: Hypocrite

And Haley kicked him under the table.

Peyton's father (I don't remember his name): And to our kids who are growing up in this difficult world.

Nathan rolled his eyes and excused himself from the table.

The night was quiet until Nathan entered the room looking very unpleasant.

Deb: Honey, have you been drinking?

N: Me? Nooo! I never do that! I just needed to go to the bathroom. Is that a crime?

Deb: Nathan, maybe you should go to bed.

N: Don't be so boring!. It's Christmas!. Plus, I have to do a toast too.

H: Nathan you are wasted

N: no no, let me do this, please.

Nathan stood up and began talking...

N: The first toast is to...mmm... Brooke. She should definitely receive a trophy for sleeping with almost every boy in Tree Hill.

Brooke's mother: Way to go Honey!

Brooke rolled her eyes and looked at Nathan. She pretended as if it was all right, but that comment had really touched her.

Dan chuckled

Everybody stared at Nathan in shocked after his declaration and at Dan for laughing.

Dan: Sorry, ejem.

Deb: Nathan stop it!

N: no, no, wait I haven't finished yet!

D: C'mon Deb, Its Christmas, let the kid talk!

N: Thank you. Now, let's make a toast for Peyton, because she has published her comics on a magazine.

Nathan clapped.

N: You know the ones that say that cheerleaders are stupid?. Well, she did them and had the guts to publish them.

Peyton just stared at Nathan; she was very hurt because he had betrayed her.

Brooke seemed really upset.

B: you wrote those? How could you do this to me? I thought we were friends.

P: Brooke, they were not about you, I swear.

N: Hey girls! Don't fight! …not yet! I still have another toast to make. I can assure it'll shocking.

L: Nathan, I think you should stop! You've gone way too far!

N: Oh! Look who's talking: "going too far".

Dan kept laughing at the comment his son was exposing.

N: The last toast goes to my brother and my ex- wife.

Lucas became very nervous and Haley spitted out her drink.

N: Best friends, uh? He laughed. Is there anything you want to share with us? Haley? Lucas?

Haley and Lucas looked at eachother without knowing what to say or do.

That was SO fun to write! I hope you've liked it.

Anyway, I was going to finish the scene, but then I desisted.

* * *

Please REview! 


	6. Just an Ordinary Christmas Dinner PART 2

Thanks for reviewing... This is kind of a controversial chapter so tell me what you think :D

January

_**

* * *

**__**CHAPTER 6**_

N: Why don't you guys just say it! I´m sure your parents will be pleased to know.

H: Nathan, I don't know what you are talking about...

_Haley's pov: How could he do this to me? I was so hurt about it! It was the second time he would let me down. I didn't even know he knew… _

N: I'm talking about how your little games got too carried away. Uh, Haley? Why don't you tell your parent you are pregnant! By Lucas!

Haley's eyes were filled with tears, she looked around and everybody was staring at her.

H: I can't do this right now. She got up and left.

Now all eyes were on Lucas, who ran after her.

_Haley's pov: I think Nathan's declaration brought me back to earth; I hadn't realized what being pregnant meant until I saw everybody's reaction, that's when I realized how difficult things were going to be for Luke and me._

_Lucas´pov: The first things that came to my mind were: I can't believe Nathan had the guts to do something like that!. He is such an !·"&$!. Then I thought about Haley, what she was going through, and how everything was happening so fast, and it was too late to stop it._

Haley was walking on the street and Lucas run up to her.

L: Haley, stop!

Haley stopped and turned to face Lucas.

She had her eyes filled with tears.

L: Haley, c'mon! Why don't we talk?

He grabbed her hand and led her to a bench in the park

H: Lucas, I don't want to do this!. I don't want to have a baby!. Have you ever thought about what that means?

L: No, not really.

H: Let's escape all this drama and go back to the way we were.

L: Haley, are you talking about abortion?

Haley simply nodded.

* * *

I'm sorry this chapter was so short. The next one will be longer. 


	7. Facing reality

Thanks again for reviewing!...

**_

* * *

_**

**_CHAPTER 7_**

_Lucas´s pov: I couldn't believe what Haley was saying. She had always been against abortions. I have to admit I was a little excited about the baby, I couldn't let Haley do that._

L: Haley are you crazy! This is not you! You'll never do that to a baby! Not to mention the fact that it's dangerous for you too, you could die! You know that?

H: You are right Lucas. I don't know what the hell I was thinking! I am sorry.

Lucas embraced her.

L: Don't worry, It's Ok. He kissed her slightly on the lips.

H: What are we gonna do?

L: How about facing reality?

H: Sounds good to me.

Haley stood up and started walking. Lucas remained in the bench, he was still shocked.

L: So, are we keeping this...thing?

Haley grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the bench.

H: It's not a thing, It's a baby! She smacked him on the arm.

L: Ouch, that hurt!

Haley rolled her eyes and they continued walking back to the house on each other's arms.

AT THE HOUSE (Lucas and Haley weren't there yet).

P: Nathan you are so &/·"! mean!. You've really got a gift! I don't know how you do it, but you always manage to piss everybody off!

B: that was really low.

Dan: Hey! What's the problem? We were going to find out sooner or later!

Deb: oh, god! I can't believe all you have to say is that!. You don't seem really affected by the news!

Dan: Excuse me Deb, but I'm not the one who screwed things up...

Deb interrupted him

Deb: But YOUR son did!

Brooke's mother: Like father, like son.

There was tension in the air, everybody was angry and had something to say about it.

Karen: WILL EVERYBODY PLEASE SHUT UP!

Everybody stopped talking and were now staring at a very pissed off Karen.

K: None of you has the right to say anything! This is a decision Lucas and Haley will make! Its already hard for me, please, the least thing I need is you arguing.

Deb: You are right Karen; we have nothing to do with this. I'm really sorry. This must be very difficult for you.

Peyton's father: Maybe we should all go home and let things calm down.

Haley's father: We are not going anywhere!. We need an explanation! We trusted you Karen! That's why we would leave our Haley with you during our business trips. We leave for a month and when we come back, we find out she IS PREGNANT!

Keith: Instead of blaming Karen for this! Why don't you blame yourselves for not being here! You should be the ones keeping an eye on her, NOT Karen!

Haley's father seemed really furious and he started approaching Keith.

Haley's father: Are you saying this is my fault! Are you saying I don't take good care of my own daughter!

Keith was very pissed. He looked at Karen who was crying, _how could he blame her for everything? _

"_This is for you Karen"_, he thought, and punched Haley's father right on his nose.

Haley's father: YOU BASTARD! He jumped on Keith and they began fighting. Everybody, except for Dan (who watched the whole scene with a smile on his lips) was trying to break them apart.

Haley and Lucas entered the room.

H: Dad! Keith! Please, STOP!

When they heard their voices, they separated (both covered in blood) and looked at them.

H: I know this whole thing was really really confusing. But that's why we are here, right?

L: right. He put an arm around her. We are here to explain this.

Everybody shut up and they began talking.

_Haley's pov: It was the first time I was able to confront my parents. I felt safe and protected because I was no alone, HE was with me. And that made things a bit easier because **I loved him**. And we were willing to overcome every obstacle together. Eventhough, some were really difficult. _

* * *

Sorry for the short chapters, they are kind on necessary sometimes...


	8. Where did it all go wrong?

PREVIOUSLY on one tree hill (jeje, I love how it sounds…)

_L: right. He put an arm around her. We are here to explain this._

_Everybody shut up and they began talking_.

**_

* * *

_**

**_CHAPTER 8_**

H: We've been kind of dating for a month, secretly.

L: Right, It was something that just...happened, and, well...

Haley's father: Something that "just happened", You just say it like that, like its not important!. How could you do this to us, Haley? You know how much we love you!

H: What I did to you? I didn't do anything to you! You barely know me! All you do is travel! You don't even call when you are gone! By now Haley had raised her voice.

Deb: I think we should leave you talking alone. We'll be next door. She interrupted the conversation which was becoming very uncomfortable and led everybody except for Karen, Keith, Lucas, Haley and Haley's parents to a room next door.

Haley covered her face with both hands and started crying.

Lucas leant to hug her.

H´s f: Oh God! Please don't touch her!

Keith: too late for that now, don't you think?

Karen: Please, don't fight again. Let's concentrate on them and the baby.

H´s m: What baby? There's no chance in hell they are having this baby!

L and H: What?

H´s f: Please don't tell me you've consider having the baby!. It'll ruin your future! What about college? You won't even be able to finish high school!

Keith: You can´t do that!. You can´t kill a baby!That´s like..

Lucas got up from the couch he was sitting on and interrupted him.

L: OK, that´s it! None of you has the right to decide! That´s something we´ve already done. We are gonna have this baby!

Haley looked at him amazed by how he had handled the situation.

_Haley's pov: At that moment I didn't care about what my parents thought, I realized how selfish they were and how wrong they were about me. We've already made the choice and there was anything they could do about it._

Haley's mother began crying.

H´s m: Why God? Why is this happening to me?

H´s f: You have no idea what you are getting into!.

Karen had been quiet during the whole talk, she felt she wasn't strong enough to argue with Haley's parents, but she couldn't stand the way they were treating Haley.

Karen: Don't you even think about how they feel!.

Everybody stopped arguing and looked at her.

Karen: All you've done is shout at her and complain about how this will ruin their life, but you didn't mention all the good things that are going to happen too.

Haley and Lucas looked at each other and smile at the last sentence.

Karen: So, I'm gonna ask you to leave. The last thing Haley needs is people upsetting her.

H´s f: I'm not gonna leave my Haley with her! I know what the Scott do to women! I don't want you to end up like Karen.

_Haley´s pov: How dare he talk about Karen like that! She was the only person who'd take care of me while they were gone! She was more of a mother to me than my biological one. I knew she was worried and kind of upset about the baby. But I could tell she was excited and happy too, and she would help us in everything she could._

H´s m: Iam not going anywhere until we get this worked out!

H: We´ve alrady had! We are having this baby and I don't care what you think.

H´s f: Then you are not coming home!

K: She won't. She is staying with us!

H: Now that everything is "worked out". Would you please go home?

She was fighting her tears, and as soon as her parents left, she broke down in Karen's arms


	9. Time Heals

**_CHAPTER 9_**

Four months had gone by and Lucas and Haley's relationship was better than ever. Haley had moved to Lucas's house. She had to quit school and now was working full time at Karen's cafe.

_Lucas´pov: I don't think we were ready to be parents, but we were willing to learn. And I have to admit we were also a little excited. _

_We had each other and we were... I don't really know what we were, we just were something, more than friends…_

Lucas and Haley were on the way to the hospital to their 4 month appointment.

L: So, we are really doing this, huh?

H: yeah, is not like we have a choice now.

Lucas rubbed slightly her now growing belly and she smiled.

H: Lucas...

L: What is it?

She leant and kissed him slowly first but more passionate later.

L: what was that for?

H: I don't know, it just felt like it.

Lucas just stared, he didn't know exactly what she meant.

_Haley´s pov: What was I thinking about? Kissing had already got us into trouble. I guess I was confused and... Stupid hormones!_

_Lucas´pov: What the hell was that, did she just kissed me, or was I dreaming..._

They were looking at each other, none of them knew what to say, they stayed in that awkward silence until they entered the hospital and the doctor called them:  
Doc: Haley James...

At the doctor's office

The doctor put a cream (the cream or substance or whatever they put to pregnant woman for the echography)

Haley stirred as the doctor applied the cream.

H: It's cold..

Doc: Ok, what do we have here...? He turned the screen on and both, Lucas and Haley stared at the tiny thing that was in front of them.

Doc: Here is the head (he pointed), the arms. It's little now, but is growing healthy.

H: Oh my god! It's so small!

L: I know.

Doc: So, do you wanna know the sex of the baby?

L: Yes. H: No (at the same time)

The doctor looked at both very confused.

H: If you want to, then It's OK.

L: No, but, you wanted to wait.

H: No, really, I don't think I can.

Doc: mmm... Let me see... It's a boy!

L: Oh my god! It's a boy!. It's a boy! (louder the second time)

At Lucas car

L: So, It's a boy!

H: I know...

L: And you don't seem really happy with it

H: I'm happy, but, I wanted a girl

L Maybe next time.

Haley looked at him in amazement.

L: I shouldn't have said that.

H: No. Is not like we are going to have another...I mean... we... (Haley started to babble)

L: Maybe we should leave it that way...

H: yeah.

* * *

_I´m having a block so if you guys have any ideas... please let me know..._


End file.
